


Boy, You're an Alien

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abusive Dean, Alien Sex, Alien!Castiel, Alien/Human Relationships, Bunker, Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Sastiel - Freeform, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!! The fic is not based in particular season, some of the things didn’t happen in the same time line as in the show !!!</p><p>Summary: Sam and Dean live in the bunker since they lost their father. Sam finds it really difficult to cope with everything and hides his feeling from Dean. It’s not the only thing he hides.<br/>Something crashes on the Earth’s surface not too far from the bunker. Sam get’s really curious and finds an interesting new friend and soon realizes that there are probably more than friendly feelings involved.</p><p>Warnings:Future chapters will have sexual content, and situations that some readers might find disturbing (can’t explain because spoilers), BUT WILL NOT content non-con, torture, suicide, rape etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome on Planet Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My most fave AU after Hybrid on a Leash. The following art is made by talented artist Ivana. You can find her in tumlbr: sastiel-affair. Leave Kudos and subscribe if you want to read more. Check my Bio to see my tumblr.

Sometimes when you most need someone or something it comes at the right time. But when someone or something blends into one it’s probably the weirdest combination.

25-yeard-old Sam Winchester was sitting on the hill of the bunker, his fist in his mouth, eyes squeezed shut as he cries and chokes on the lump in his throat. No matter how much he convinced Dean that he was okay, he was far from that. He had told Dean he is going out for some fresh air, but once he climbed up the hill and took a deep breath, it was like that same air punched him and broke him and he just dropped and sat on the grass.

He had lost more than he ever had. He lost the perfect life he had, he lost his family… except Dean. But at some moments it felt as if he was losing Dean as well and he couldn’t prevent it. Some days would feel good, but some nights like that one Sam would feel lost and alone and he was scared that wouldn’t change, though the morning was always better. But this time it didn’t seem to be better.

Sam prayed… and prayed… for sign, for something to assure him that it’s worth it to keep going. And when he let all out, he dropped flat on his back and stared at the stars, wishing to be somewhere up there, far from Earth. His tears dried on his face, his eyes stinging.

A little brightly shining star caught his attention. He liked it. It was outstanding on the pitch-black space. And it was beautiful. Not like the other stars. It was different, just like Sam. And he thought – did it feel not on place? Just like Sam felt? Did it want to fall on earth? But there couldn’t possibly be an answer for that. So Sam just stared at it and dreamed to be somewhere up there.

But very soon the dot became brighter and bigger. Sam tilted his head and frowned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was just a trick. But when he looked back up… it was getting huge ball of light flying right through the sky and it was already in the Earth’s atmosphere. Sam panicked. He didn’t know what to do so he tripped down the hill in attempt to go back in the bunker. It took just a second for the ball of fire to hit the ground about 2 miles away from the bunker. Sam was lying on his belly on the ground, eyes opened wide, breathing heavy. And holy shit what the hell was that?

Without calling Dean he just took one of the cars from the garage and drove through the forest. He was deadly curious to find out what that was.

When he got closer, he noticed how many trees were missing. He stopped the car and took few minutes to gather his mind. He took torchlight and a gun and got out of car. Slowly, hesitantly he stepped to the edge of a huge crater, about 5 meters deep and 30 meters wide. The atmosphere around him felt really hot and the crater was radiating it. Right in the middle he could see a little pulsing light. He thought for a moment. May be it was one of NASA’s satellites.

Sam tied a rope to a tree and carefully climbed down the crater. To his fear it wasn’t any sort of satellite. It looked like a giant egg of dirt, and its centre was pulsing with light.

In that moment Sam was a complete idiot. He had to turn around and run and call 911, NASA, FBI, the Pentagon, the Parliament. That was a freaking UFO and he had no right to touch it. But his brain was in a smoke of curiosity.

He poked the egg with the torch. It was soft. Really soft. It suddenly moved on the surface and Sam jumped back, tripping and falling on the ground. But nothing happened after that. The egg looked like the belly of a pregnant woman but made of something dirty and old, like skin. Sam walked around but he didn’t see any limbs. So it was sort of an egg. And there was something inside it. And it was alive. Sam could barely catch his breath. He got back to the car to put on gloves and take a knife. He went back down to the egg and decided.

He stuck the knife at the farthest part of the egg and when it sank to the middle and nothing happened he started pulling towards him. The thing cut and let out a lot of air and steam that smelled pretty pleasant. By the end of the cut the egg was half the size it was. Sam tried to look inside with the torch but unsuccessful. He cut a bit more and gloved-handed opened up the egg.

The torch fell off his mouth, the air ceased in his lungs, his heart skipped a few beats.

He did not need a torch to see that. It was glowing itself.

It looked absolutely like a human – head, arms, legs, 10 fingers, 10 toes, wet black short hair, by the genitals it was male undoubtedly. That was impressive but what was breathtaking was the fact that deep in its body, in the middle of his chest Sam could see the blurred shape of its heart pulsing in red and he could hear, he freaking could hear the ‘ _thump_ - _thump, thump-thump, thump-thump’_. He could hear every beat of that heart and it was fast. And not only that. There was slight orange glow from his entire body where his veins were. His skin was so thin, so transparent that Sam could see more than he wanted.

He had just discovered an alien… freaking alien right in front of him. And it looked so human, but it was glowing and Sam was too shocked to do anything. Then he got even more shocked than he already was. The thing fluttered with eyelids and it had such thick, black beautiful eyelashes and it revealed the most strange but also beautiful eyes – the part of the eye that was usually white for humans it was cyan to the alien, the iris was turquoise and the pupil was ink-blue. There were few purple and orange mini dots all over the iris. The thing blinked and shifted its head slowly to the sides. When it saw Sam above him, it tilted its head and fluttered eyelids again and Sam wasn’t breathing. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

The thing’s lips were slightly purple and Sam noticed them just when it parted them. A whimpering sound came from that mouth and it slowly reached hand towards Sam as if to say something. Sam only jumped back and covered up his mouth not to scream and fell on his back, taking this gun out. He waited but the alien didn’t come out. Sam took few breathes, and crawled back to the egg and he just then realized it was actually sort of cocoon that was protecting the alien. He looked in it again and the thing’s eyes were staring right at him curiously. But it looked tired as well.

‘P-peace…’ Sam barely breathed out with hoarse voice. And his eyes went ever wider when the thing nodded slowly. ‘D-do you… understand… me?’

The thing didn’t give any sign. Instead it only reached hand at Sam again and whimpered with a mix of different noises from its throat. This time Sam didn’t jump back but he only pulled away. The fingers curled in the empty space and the hand slowly, shakily dropped back down. It was tired and obviously needed help but Sam was suspicious.

 _This is madness, this is not okay, what the hell, I must be dreaming_. Sam was chanting inside his head while taking stuff from the car and going back down.

‘Do you want water?’ he asked quietly and felt so utterly stupid.

He offered the bottle and the thing just pushed its finger inside it, taking it out wet and dragging it over its lips. Sam tried to press the entrance to its lips but it pulled back and pushed finger inside again. It didn’t want to touch the bottle with lips. As much as Sam didn’t want to touch it – he did. He poured water in his big palm, trying to contain as much as possible and offered it to the alien. Its lips closed on the side of Sam’s palm and it slurped the water. And soon its lips turned a bit normal like human ones and its torso acquired a slightly blue glowing. Sam sighed appeased that nothing happened to him and kept looking down at the thing in total confusion what to do with him. He checked the sky but there was nothing more unusual.

So the thing was alone.

Its brows furrowed in concern and sadness and it reached hand at Sam again. This time Sam didn’t move. He didn’t expect what happened. The thing brushed soft fingertips along the side of Sam’s face and twirled some hair around the finger and its lips parted and stretched in a happy smile that could be read in its eyes as well. Sam couldn’t help but smile at him, still confused. Soon the alien’s body started acquiring more human form as it kept its fingers on Sam’s skin. It seemed it was adapting somehow, trying to blend and look like the Earth walkers. The glow slowly lowered under the thick tan skin and it looked much more humanly. It wasn’t as little as Sam thought at the beginning. It had nice formed biceps and slightly curved abs, amazing thighs, V-form, shoulders. It didn’t look so helpless then.

‘What’s your name?’ Sam asked quietly, not daring to move under the thing’s touch. It didn’t answer. It kept smiling. ‘I’m Sam’ Sam pointed at himself and after that at him ‘You?’

But the poor thing got scared and curled in a ball, covering its face with a short high whine, shivering slightly. Right behind its lower back something long, slim and snappy in pale-blue colour came on the front and wrapped around the waist.  _Holy crap, it’s a tail._ Sam needed a minute to comprehend that as well. It was alien, so tail wasn’t that… weird.

‘I didn’t mean to scare you. I mean you no harm’ How could he say that? Of course he could. The poor thing was scared to its bones… if it had such. It didn’t seem like a threat. But hey, most horror movies start like that right? Sam tentatively reached a finger and poked the thing’s hand, pulling back fast. It cracked its fingers and looked at Sam. ‘Hi’ Sam greeted and it was probably the most awkward thing ever ‘Peace, remember?’ He didn’t dare to make any gestures and scare it again.

It seemed the thing maybe didn’t know anything else but ‘peace’ so it calmed down and even forced itself to sit up. Sam was kneeling in the rubble and checking it out. It was a charming thing and not even slightly creepy or dangerous. But it was an alien it probably could kill Sam in a second. But he wasn’t afraid. He was curious and fascinated. The thing looked around, blinking fast, absorbing the surrounding. It shivered and frowned, wrapping the tail around self. Sam simply handed him the blanket he took from the car and the thing rose curious gaze at him. He smiled again, a pair of pale-blue ears peeking from his black hair. Sam’s heart fluttered with excitement by that sight and even more when it took the blanket and brushed against Sam’s fingers

‘Welcome on planet Earth’ Sam shrugged and helped him cover up.


	2. The Guest

Sam Winchester was usually really smart and reasonable. But there were those moments when he really needed to use his brain, yet he didn’t even try to. There was no way to find if it was a coincidence that when he was so desperate and needed a sign, support, something… it literally shoot through the sky and crashed on the Earth’s surface only 2 miles away from him.

Were there rules for an alien encounter? A real alien had just emerged out of cocoon UFO. It was living, breathing, charming human-a-like alien. Sam had to run, call NASA, the Pentagon, the Men in Black, anyone whomever was dealing with extraterrestrial beings and there is the ‘but’… But Sam had decided not to let anyone hurt this thing, or do experiments on him. That thing was too innocent, too much human alike to be okay for someone to torture him and touch him in way to cause him pain. Sam didn’t even consider that this thing could be dangerous. It had curled in a ball, scared of Sam’s finger. Deadly was the last presumption on the list of adjectives describing the outer space visitor.

Sam was extremely surprised when it overcame the Earth’s gravitation and jumped from the hole onto the edge of the crater. It was still weak though and the gravitation here seemed to be too much. Sam hurried to climb up and he was relieved when the alien didn’t try to escape.

‘Are you okay?’ Sam knelt and held his shoulder. He suddenly got aware of how much he cared about this invader and that he was just about to help him. Sam didn’t think it’s okay to call the thing ‘it’. It was obviously a male. So no matter it had tail and ears, and funny eyes… and it was …alien… it shall be he.

‘I want to help you. Do you understand? I want to take you home’

‘Home… home’ he repeated and Sam’s eyes went wide again.

‘Yes, home. Do you know home?’

‘Home’ he looked up at the black sky, eyes glowing slightly and his insecure lips clumsily pronounced ‘home’ one more time. Sam’s heart clenched painfully and felt tears forming in his eyes.

‘I’ll take you to my home. I can’t send you back up there. I don’t have such power. But I can try to help you’

Sam managed to sit the alien on the backseat of the car, fixing the blanket so he won’t feel cold. Sam walked around the car and sat on the driver’s seat when his ‘new friend’ gasped and started knocking with finger on the window.

‘What is it?’Sam turned to look at him. The alien looked him expectantly with hope in his eyes and kept knocking on the window as if to show something. ‘What is there?’ Sam frowned and exited the car. There was nothing outside. He looked at the alien in the car and it kept pointing something at the ground. Sam only found an overblown flower ‘I’ll find you fresh flowers If you want.’ The alien kept pointing at the dead one. Sam sighed, ripped it from the ground and gave it to him. He took the flower in his palm and hid hands under the blanket again. ‘You are weird’ Sam shook head with a smile and got in the car.

Sam parked in the garage and opened for the alien to come out. He didn’t like the cold floor and refused to step out. Sam sighed and gave him his shoes and the thing was so freaking happy to have its feet in Sam’s big warm shoes.

‘Come, I’ll find you a room’ Sam walked to the door that was leading in the bunker and turned around to see if his ‘friend’ was following just on time to see him pushing the big motorbike. It fell with loud rattling and the thing jumped back. ‘Oh no no no, don’t touch’ Sam ran to catch him and pushed him at the door. When they got in the bunker he left him under the stairs for a moment to check up on Dean. ‘The area is clear’ he announced quietly when he came back, but the alien wasn’t under the stairs. Sam ran in the war room to find it standing by the shelves, hooking a finger on the books and pulling them down. He had dropped almost 10 books on the floor. ‘Oh, no, no, stop making mess, please’ Sam caught his shoulders and pushed him towards the bedrooms hallway.

Sam closed the door behind them and sighed in relieve.

‘This will be your room. I live with my brother and soon… tomorrow morning may be I’ll have to tell him about you… Do you want to take a shower?’ The alien sat on the bed and looked around again, ears twitching at moments. ‘Are you hungry… thirsty?’ The other looked at Sam and tilted head. ‘Right… stay here. I’ll bring you clothes and something to fill your tummy’

‘Tummy’ he repeated with surprised low voice that Sam didn’t expect at all.

‘Tummy, your stomach’ Sam rubbed palm over his own to show him and he nodded in agreement.

Sam brought him clothes – a pair of briefs and one of his smaller plaids and went to find some food. When he came back, the blanket was on the floor and he was fully under the cover. Sam frowned and smiled and stepped closer to the bed with the tray with the food. The cover was moving abruptly as if there was a dog beneath it. Sam left the tray on the night stand and knelt on the floor, carefully lifting up the cover.

‘I brought you food’ he said quietly and in the darkness under the cover a pair of blue glowing eyes blinked at him.

Before he could ask anything, the alien slowly reached hand out and clumsily dragged fingertips on the side of Sam’s face. Sam swallowed and for a moment thought to hold his hand but stopped himself. It poked head out and looked at the tray. Then looked at Sam and back at the tray. It was asking if that’s for him and could he eat and he was so adorable Sam couldn’t stop smiling.

‘Yes, that’s for you’ he nodded and took a slice of bread. The alien-man kept hiding under the cover. ‘Try’ Sam ripped a piece of the bread, just a bite, and a bit unsure reached his hand towards the other. It looked at Sam’s fingers and carefully leaned head taking the bread in mouth and pulling back fast. Sam just then let out the breath he was holding. It didn’t bite that was good to know. ‘Take it’ Sam offered the rest of the bread and his alien friend curled fingers around it, squeezing it a bit too much, fingers touching Sam’s ones again. The he hid under the cover fast. Was he shy? Or scared? He was probably more scared than Sam was. ‘Try not to make a mess, okay? I’ll go in my room. You stay here and don’t go anywhere. I will lock the door and check up on you in the morning.’ Sam walked to the door and turned to the bed again. The other was looking from under the cover with glowing blue eyes. ‘Good night’ Sam wished and the alien poked its tail out curling the tip of it as if waving for good bye. Sam couldn’t help but smile again and curl his fingers in response. ‘Bye’ then he walked out, closed and locked the door.     


	3. One Aware Hunter and A Scared Alien

Sam woke up around 9 am and stretched in bed with a yawn. He was just rubbing his eyes, considering what to prepare for breakfast when he remembered and it hit him in the stomach like a wrecking ball.

He paced up the down the hallway, covering his mouth and whispering curses.  _Idiot, what were you thinking…_ There was a freaking alien in the locked room. There were few exits of the situation: Dean would kill him (doesn’t matter the alien or Sam), the thing would turn out evil and kill them, the NASA, Men in Black or the Pentagon would arrest them for hiding an indentified humanoid form of life from outer space. Sam gone through different phases: realization, panic, worst payoff, best payoff (there didn’t seem to have a good end of that though), calming down, accepting the situation.

When he calmed down after half an hour he carefully, quietly came in the alien’s room, turning on the lights. The cover was rising and falling as the thing was breathing beneath it. It was still sleeping. Nothing seemed unusual in that moment. The tray with the dinner was empty. Great, at least it ate it all and seemed to enjoy earth’s food. Sam stepped closer to take the stuff away when something patted his shoulder. He almost dropped the things when he jumped with surprise. The thing was looking at him from under the cave of covers, pulling its tail back inside.

‘G-good mornin’ Sam greeted and swallowed. The alien-man was about to smile but it yawned and covered its mouth with curled in a ball tip of the tail. Sam barely helped himself of not ‘aww-ing’ out loud but it was so adorable. ‘Did you sleep well?’ the question was useless because the thing didn’t understand a word. ‘Are you hungry? I will make breakfast.’

‘Tummy’ it looked up curiously at Sam and the man smiled.

‘Yes, food for your tummy. Stay here. I’ll be back as fast as possible.’

Sam locked the door and went to prepare breakfast. He hoped his ‘friend’ didn’t thing he is a slave because of Sam locking him up, but he couldn’t risk for Dean to see him. Not yet. At some moments he would get a short panic attack but then try to calm down again and keep going. The poor thing was lost and alone and really scared and shy.

Sam came back in the room with the tray with breakfast – coffee, hot waffles with honey and juice. He left the things on the night stand and went to lock the door.

‘I don’t know what you prefer so I hope you like that. The juice is fresh with pulps…’ Sam kept talking though he knew the alien could barely understand. He couldn’t react fast. The thing was sitting in the bed, holding the mug of coffee with hands that were hidden inside the long sleeves of the plaid shirt, and before Sam could understand what was happening, the other took a generous sip of the coffee. It screamed from somewhere deep in its throat, threw the cup across the room and hid under the cover, making those high-pitched screeching, whining noises of pain.

‘The coffee was hot, didn’t you feel it’ Sam ran to the bed and sat down, confused what to do. ‘The juice was for you, not the coffee. Oh jesus, please don’t cry. I know it hurts’ he pleaded and dared to place his hand on the moving budge. That was probably its shoulder. It didn’t expect the touch and stopped moving, letting quiet muffled whines. ‘Come out, please, I want to see how bad is it’. Sam moved his hand and waited. The other poked head outside after a while. His blue eyes were floating in tears. ‘Open up’ Sam opened his own mouth to show. The other seemed to trust him pretty fast and dropped his chin the tongue cascading over his lower lip. The tongue was the same dusty purple colour as the lips, and there was a slightly reddened shade at the burnt area. Sam frowned shortly ‘Tomorrow it will be better. Just be careful with hot things.’

Sam tried to clean the spilt coffee while the alien was hiding under the cover, observing him.

‘Would you like to tell me your name?’ Sam asked as he sat on the floor and handed him a waffle. ‘I’m Sam’ he pointed at himself ‘And you are?’ he pointed at him.

‘Castiel’ the other answered and reached fingers to take the waffle.

‘Castiel’ Sam repeated and smiled ‘Nice to meet you’ Then they both took a bite from the waffles.

After breakfast Sam brought Castiel some clothes and English books with alphabet and dictionary and children’s books trying to explain him that he has to try to learn English and that he couldn’t leave the room yet because of Dean. Castiel didn’t know what a Dean is so he never understood what Sam meant with that thing.

Dean though didn’t ask much of why Sam spent so much in the bedrooms and not in the library. He knew it’s difficult for his baby brother so he left him in peace. Until after lunch he called him upstairs at the door of the bunker. There were like 3 black cars and lot of people dressed in black and white and for a moment Sam got heart attack. The agents presented themselves. They explained that they were investigating what had fallen the previous night just 2 miles away from the bunker. Dean had no idea what they were talking about while Sam was fully aware of what they meant but he tried to cover up his nervousness.

‘Did you see or feel anything strange around 10:37 p.m. last night.?

‘Me personally, no’ Dean shook head ‘I was already in bed.’ The agents turned to Sam who was trying to figure out what to say without screwing up.

‘No, absolutely nothing. I was out for a walk but I didn’t see or hear or feel anything. In fact I was already here by 10:30’  _LIAR_

‘We tracked car traces to the back of your … home?’ Sam got washed by cold and hot waves. ‘The traces are linking the edge of the crater to what I suppose is you garage. ‘

‘We sometimes travel in the woods. But no other cars go that road so I guess it’s us from few days ago’ Dean explained and Sam tried to exhale slowly. ‘Can you tell us what’s going on?’

‘Crater? Like meteor crater?’ Sam tried to sound as if he didn’t know anything.

‘It’s really huge one and we expected to find something big and massive in there but well… the hole is empty. We can’t tell you much, but if it happens that we have to evacuate you, then you better know some stuff. Between us: there is unusual activity in and around the crater. We found footsteps as well. We are not sure if it was a meteor or something more extraterrestrial’

Tightness wrapped around Sam’s throat again.

‘You mean… UFO and aliens?’ Dean quirked a brow.

‘We can’t confirm nor deny’ the other agent answered and handed the boys a card ‘Call this number if you remember anything or see anything in the region.’ 

Sam was preparing dinner while Dean was discussing the earlier visit of the ‘men in black’. He seemed to have a lot of fun while Sam’s heart was breaking his ribcage and his brain was telling him how much of an idiot he was.

‘What if there is real walking alien out there?’ Dean laughed ‘Can you imagine? I wonder how it looks like’

‘Dean, you can’t be sure there is alien out there. They would have detected him already’

‘Him? You mean ‘it’. We don’t know what gender is’

‘You can’t talk as if you are completely sure there is alien out there’

‘Foot steps, Sammy. Paranormal activity around the crater or whatever. It’s like the Egypt’s pyramids, the Big Foot and the Bermuda triangle in one place.’

‘Don’t be such a child, Dean’ Sam barked and served dinner.

‘What’ with you grumpy?’ Dean frowned and paid more attention to the dinner after that.   

Sam couldn’t wait for Dean to move his ass in the living room so he could put some food on the tray and take it to his alien.

‘HI’ he greeted almost shouting, waving the tip of the tail when Sam came in.

‘Hi’ Sam greeted with a smile ‘Please be quiet, okay?’ Then he put the tray on the night stand ‘I brought you dinner. I hope you like it.’ Castiel looked at the tray and back at Sam and when the man nodded, Castiel was sure he can touch. ‘How is your tongue?’

‘Tongue?’ Castiel tilted head with a frown.

‘Tongue’ Sam repeated and poked his own tongue out, pointing at it.

‘H-hurt’Castiel answered. Well done he was learning fast.

‘It will be better tomorrow’

‘Out?’ Castiel asked and Sam thought for a moment that probably he wanted for Sam to leave.  ‘Me… out?’ Castiel asked again with pleading blue eyes that melted Sam.

‘It’s dangerous to be out now, Castiel. We have to wait sometime before I can take you out.’

‘Scare’ Castiel said and took the covers, wrapping them around his shoulders.

‘Are you scared? I’m scared too’ Sam was sitting on the floor, next to the bed and saw Castiel’s sad face before he hid under the cover again. ‘It’s gonna be fine. I promise’ the young man’s heart clenched painfully again. Castiel didn’t belong here and Sam couldn’t do anything about it.   


	4. Night for Bonding

The next morning Dean left for a case. Sam convinced him he could do it alone and that he didn’t want to come. He wanted time for himself and Dean understood him. He wasn’t lying, but also not telling the entire truth. He wanted to have some more time with the alien, and not worrying all the time if Dean was about to find out about him.

For lunch Sam led Castiel in the kitchen so they could sit and eat normally on the table. Castiel didn’t even pay the slightest attention to the eating tools; he directly started eating with hands. He seemed to prefer salads and pasta more than the meat. After that they moved in the library and Castiel climbed on the table, taking the English books Sam gave him earlier. He just sat there and started studying. Sam opened a program on his laptop that was pretty easy to learn stuff. The user could choose a letter and have a picture and description of every word that’s with that letter. Castiel pressed a few buttons and the program started showing everything really fast. He didn’t seem to have problems with that speed and Sam observed him for few minutes. The learning turned into hours. Castiel was sitting on the table, staring at the monitor and didn’t answer to any sign of interaction. He only stopped for few minutes so he and Sam could have dinner and after that moved to his room where he spent another 3 hours staring the fast changing pictures. Sam tried to talk to him, to find out more about him, but Castiel wouldn’t respond.

Later the night Sam came in the room with a mug of hot chocolate and cream and candy on top. He found out Castiel curled in a ball on his belly in the middle of the bed, sleeping calmly, tail wrapped around him and the laptop was still working but the program was paused. Sam smiled at his adorableness and left the hot chocolate on the night stand, and closed the laptop moving it on the night stand as well. He took out another blanket from the cupboard and spread it carefully over Castiel, and then his tail come out on the surface and wrapped gently around Sam’s wrist. The man didn’t move and just stared. Castiel was sleeping but his tail was acting very friendly. It was so soft on Sam’s wrist and he couldn’t just snatch his hand and walk away. He tried to untangle it but it only made Castiel blink with his blue eyes. They stared at each other for few seconds and Castiel’s purple lips stretched in a slight smile and then he yawned.

‘Go back to sleep. Nothing to be scared of’ Sam said quietly and rubbed gently his tail around his wrist.

‘Stay, ple-ase’ Castiel pleaded with such beautiful eyes and cute begging expression that Sam couldn’t say no. He just sat on the floor and offered Castiel the hot chocolate.

‘It’s hot, be careful’ Sam warned and Castiel carefully took the mug, not breaking eye contact with Sam, waiting for his approval of how he was doing. ‘That’s hot chocolate. It’s really tasty. You will like it.’

Castiel lifted up and mug and started slurping, making Sam chuckle. When he pulled down the cup, licking lips there was cream all over his nose. Sam laughed and pointed at his own nose ‘You have something here’ Castiel crossed his eyes and tilted his head trying to look at his own nose, his tongue shooting up and trying to reach it. Sam laughed even more and Castiel’s tail unwrapped from Sam’s wrist and covered up his own blue eyes, slight redness glowing on his cheeks. ‘Dummy’ Sam took the mug to put it back on the night stand and Cas peeked under the tail. He didn’t move when Sam reached fingers and wiped the cream off his nose. He couldn’t pull away because Cas wrapped his tail around his wrist again and dared to hold his hand. By instinct Sam froze, his smile melted but he was curious. He couldn’t say he was scared, but still he was caution. He didn’t know anything about the Castiel alien.  _Please don’t bite me,_ he thought when Castiel leaned and hesitantly opened his mouth putting Sam’s fingers on his wet tongue. Sam shuddered, his heartbeat racing, but not daring to move. Castiel closed his purple lips around Sam’s fingers and slowly pulled his hand away, making sure the cream left in his mouth. He then used his tail to dry Sam’s fingers from the wetness. ‘Thanks for not biting me’ Sam suddenly talked quietly.

‘You beautiful’ Castiel smiled and tangled fingers in Sam’s hair, the other hand caressing his cheek ‘And good’ he added and hid hand under his own plaid shirt taking out something. He opened his hand in front of Sam and there was a little blooming flower in his palm. ‘Thank you’ he placed the flower in Sam’s palm. Sam’s brows shot on his forehead. That was the dead flower he picked up for Cas the first night they met. He looked at Cas with questioning expression. ‘You save me… you care for me… you give that me no question why… thank you’ Well his English wasn’t perfect but Sam understood him and his heart fluttered. The alien trusted him.

‘I didn’t believe such like you exist… but now as I know… you are not bad and dangerous at all. But NASA won’t care if they lay hands on you. I won’t let anyone touch you’ Sam didn’t break eye contact trying to convince his friend in his words, squeezing his fingers gently, and rubbing his knuckles. ‘But you have to promise me to listen to what I say and follow my lead. You are guest on that planet and I’m the host so I know better how to protect you and take care of you’

‘Yes, I listen.’ Cas nodded and smiled.

‘You really understand English more now’

‘I learn’ Cas pointed at the laptop.

‘Really fast’ Sam chuckled. ‘It’s great. You would be able to tell me more about you and where you come from’ Cas nodded but he wasn’t smiling anymore. Deep concern was painted on his face and he lied down.

‘Need rest’ he said quietly and shifted with back at Sam, tugging to cover with the blanket.

‘I know how you feel’ Sam already acknowledged his pain ‘I never had real home. I never got to have normal family’ He couldn’t see the tears welling up in Castiel’s blue eyes. ‘No matter how much it hurts I won’t be able to help you if you don’t tell me anything. Have rest, Cas, we have time to talk’ Sam rubbed his back gently and stood up going to door and turning off the lamp.

‘You will help me really?’ Cas asked quietly boring into Sam’s hazel eyes.

‘I’ll try everything to send you back home, but we have to trust each other’

‘There chance you do that?’ Sam recognized so much hope in Castiel’s voice that it clenched his heart.

‘Yeah, probably. We must never lose hope. Good night, Cas’ he waited till Cas lay down again and the big man closed the door, resting forehead on the smooth cool surface. There was no chance he could sent Cas back in the sky. But he wasn’t lying for the hope. He didn’t lock the door and walked away. They needed to trust each other. 


	5. A Day With an Alien

It was really early in the morning when Sam woke up from a loud growl in his stomach. He could feel strange emptiness, hunger may be. But he was too sleepy to eat now so he wrapped in the cover and shifted to the other side, trying to sleep again. The sound that came from his body again definitely startled him so he thought better not torture his body like that and find some breakfast. When he opened the door of the bedroom he met Castiel’s curious blue eyes smiling at him.

‘Morning’ he greeted.

‘Good morning to you too. Why are you up so early?’ Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes.

‘I’m hungry’ Cas patted his belly with his tail, then his stomach growled loud and it sounded very familiar to Sam.

‘Me too, come on’ Sam rested hand on Cas lower back, leading him to the kitchen.

Sam started out with the breakfast preparation – pancakes and bacon. He couldn’t stop yawning. Some stuff started missing under his hands and he heard Cas giggling behind him. When he turned around with a frown he faced the cooking tools floating in the air and Cas sitting on the table. So Cas could fight the gravity not only for himself but stuff around him too.

‘You are full of surprises, aren’t you?’ Sam chuckled and asked Cas to drop the tools and get off the table because it wasn’t polite. The tools dropped and Sam had to pick them off the floor and wash them. One of the pancakes burnt meanwhile and Cas found it really funny when Sam cursed.

By the time they finally sat to eat Cas was starving. He didn’t use fork but directly used fingers to smear jam on his pancakes. He ate one with jam, one with honey, with peanut butter and finally jelly. He ate a piece of bacon but he wasn’t big fan of meat stuff. And finally he emptied a glass of juice. His fingers and mouth were coated with sweets. He licked his lips and smiled satisfied at Sam who was staring at him as if seeing him for a first time. He ate fairly fast.

‘I have to teach you some basic manners’ Sam chuckled and took a napkin to clean him up.

Cas was in playful mood and ran from Sam. The man had to chase him around the kitchen in attempt to clean him up.

‘Got’ya’ he wrapped arms around Cas waist and the other made happy surprised screech. Sam walked them to the sink to clean his mouth and fingers and Cas behaved well meanwhile.

‘I think I have some stomach problems. I woke up so hungry and now I can’t put anything in my mouth’ Sam explained as he was cleaning the table and storing his food in the bread cabin.

‘No, you no hungry’

‘Yeah, I just…’ Sam noticed Cas was avoiding eye contact and slight panic raised in his stomach ‘Did you do something to me?’

‘No. Me just connect with you and make you think you hungry but I hungry and you cook me’ 

Sam’s eyes went wide ‘Is that permanent?’

‘No… You angry?’ Cas made sweet puppy eyes and how could Sam possibly be angry at that.

‘No… it’s just… strange. But it would be better if you don’t manipulate my body like that. You can ask me for anything anytime.’

‘I understand. Sorry, Sam. I only make illusion.’

‘It’s fine. Just please don’t do it again, okay?’

‘Okay’

The rest of the day Cas used to learn more English and watch movies and shows on the TV.

‘Sam’ he called and the hunter came to check. The news on channel 7 was on and it was footages and interviews from the woods next to the bunker where the crater was.  They mentioned something about aliens and paranormal activity in and around the crater that was slowly fading but it was nothing people should been afraid of. When it was over Castiel moved concern gaze towards Sam.

‘They catch me?’ he asked quietly. Sam sat to him and held his shoulder.

‘I promised you I’ll take care of you. I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you. You are safe here’ 

Cas nodded and shifted closer to Sam, curling to his chest. Sam didn’t feel neither scared not awkward about it and wrapped arms protectively around Cas’ shoulders.

Later the day Sam fell asleep on the couch. The early getting up exhausted him. A ringing phone woke him up and when he looked around to find where it is he saw Cas.

‘Hello’ he answered and phone and started hitting the buttons on the dial pad.

‘Oh no no no, give me that’ Sam hissed and snatched the phone from his hands. ‘Hello?’

‘Sam, what the hell was that?’ it was Dean.

‘I dropped my phone and stepped on it.’

‘What was with your voice?’

‘Just chocked. You okay? What’s up with the hunt?’ Sam hurried to change the subject.

‘I need you to look up some things for me. I think I’ll be late with 1-2 days’

‘Alright. Just tell me what you know and what you suspect’

Sam spent hours doing research and Cas was so bored around him, teasing Sam with his tail by tickling him, taking his phone and poking the screen and dial pad, calling random numbers, calling Sam to show him totally ridiculous stuff like how he is sitting upside down on the armchair, and all those things only distracted Sam.

‘For god’s sake, stop that’ Sam almost yelled at him and snatched the phone from his hands ‘If you can’t sit calm for few minutes, go somewhere else and do whatever you want. I asked you once, I asked you twice, you know English enough to understand me’ he slammed a book closed and kept reading something else.

Two hours later he talked with Dean over the phone, telling him all the gathered information. Just when he went to prepare dinner, he noticed how quiet it was. Where was Cas? He walked around the bunker and searched for him, but here was nowhere to be found. Where was he hiding, why he was hiding?

‘Castiel, I’m not in mood for games’ Sam pleaded and then he noticed the bunker’s door upstairs was opened. ‘Castiel, no’ Sam whispered and panicked started growing in his gut.

He rushed up the iron stairs and ran out the bunker. ‘CASTIEL’ he yelled and looked around frantically, his hot breath forming clouds in front of his face. It was cold and Castiel wasn’t going to like it. Sam was panicking. Where was he? In the forest or up the hill above the bunker? What if the investigators were still around? Sam cursed and ran up the hill.

And he was there. Castiel was sitting in the grass, arms and tail wrapped around his knees, his face looking up at the starry sky, eyes glistening with tears, his lips mumbling something Sam couldn’t understand.

‘There you are’ Sam sighed and stepped closer to Cas but he just shifted on the grass, turning his back on the man. It was obvious he was upset with Sam and the hunter sighed heavy, shrugging off the jacket from his back to cover Castiel’s shoulders. ‘I told you it’s not safe for you outside’ Cas didn’t seem to pay him attention, only lowering his head and avoiding eye contact when Sam sat on the grass in front of him. ‘I’m sorry… okay? I didn’t mean to be rude with you…’ Sam reached fingers to lift up Cas’ chin and look at his watery eyes. ‘I was too tired to think and I acted rashly… I’m not trying to find an excuse I just want you to forgive me and come back in’ Cas shifted his head and used the tip of his tail to wipe a tear. ‘I promised to keep you safe, but outside is not safe. And inside is warm and I’ll prepare dinner. We can watch TV meanwhile… please Cas’ Sam made puppy eyes.

‘I’m sorry I ran…’ Cas mumbled and glanced at Sam’s eyes.    

‘Don’t do it again’ Sam smiled and helped him stand up, wrapping him in the warm jacket. If there was something more specific about Cas it was that he couldn’t handle any cold or cool things and Sam was afraid for him not to get hypothermia.

They had fairly nice evening. Sam had to feed Cas with his fingers though, cause Cas was too focused on the TV and couldn’t multitask. He sat really close to Sam and leaned back against Sam’s chest, Sam’s arm around him and feeding him the dinner. Cas’ ears and black hair were ticking his neck and chin sometimes but Sam enjoyed it. Cas asked him sometimes about things from the show they were watching and Sam gladly explained him. Soon the tense from earlier was gone and they were closer than even the morning.

Eventually, Cas relaxed in Sam’s arms, snuggling so close to his warm body. He was so innocent and peaceful in Sam’s eyes. The man smiled and then just leaned to press lips to Cas’ forehead and the alien just snuggled firmer to his chest, fingers brushing against Sam’s collarbones, the other fingers curled in Sam’s shirt. Sam was feeling all warm and relaxed in his chest because this outer space creature trusted him and needed this physical contact from Sam to feel calm himself.


	6. The Alien in our Kitchen

‘Sam, I’m home’

Dean came in the bunker after the case and left his bag on the table in the war room. He expected Sam to come welcome him but he was nowhere to be seen.

‘Sam’ Dean called again but there was no answer. He heard loud noises, probably from the kitchen and went to check what Sam was doing.

 He didn’t find Sam in the kitchen, however. There was a man, trashing through the fridge, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, a purple slim tail swinging to the sides. Dean’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t move from his spot at the door frame. Castiel sensed something behind him and his tail and ears stood up in attention. He turned around fast and his blue eyes met Dean’s green ones. Cas smiled and stepped closer ‘De-‘

‘AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH’

Sam was just coming out of the bathroom when he heard yelling through the hallways. He recognized Dean’s voice and fire of panic swallowed him whole. He wasn’t supposed to be back so early.

Sam ran to the kitchen and found Cas, scared, curled on the top of the fridge, hissing and whimpering as Dean had pointed gun and knife at him.

‘WHAT ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?’

‘DEAN’

‘SAM, STAY BACK’

‘NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND’ Sam jumped on him and slapped the weapons from his hands.

‘ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’ Dean yelled trying to look at Sam but keep eye contact on the thing.

‘Sam, halp’ Cas whined from the fridge and Dean got even more shocked.

‘IT CAN TALK?’

‘Dean, let me explain’ Sam stood between them, still dripping wet from the shower. Dean’s eyes darted confused between Sam and the thing. ‘His name is Castiel. He is… an alien’

‘WHAT?’

‘Let me finish. Listen, Dean, I saved him from the woods. Do you have any idea what would have happened if someone else found him first?’ Dean opened mouth to say something but Sam raised his finger to silence him. ‘He is not much different than us.  He is scared, he is alone.’

‘Wait, wait, wait… You’ve been hiding him since the night with the meteor? And you didn’t tell me anything?’

‘Yes, I was trying to avoid this moment’

They all stood in silence for some time.

‘Sam’ Dean talked quietly and calmly ‘We have … an a-alien in the kitchen. An outer space creature.’

‘So? He is… you don’t know him. He is very good… and adorable.’

‘Yeah…. Until he cuts our throats in our sleep’

‘He is scared, Dean. I left the door of his room unlocked the last 2 nights and you know… he didn’t do anything bad. We eat breakfast and lunch and dinner together. He is learning from my laptop and we read books and watch TV. He wants to go home… that’s all…’ Sam stepped to the fridge and reached arms up ‘Come here. Don’t be scared’

Cas looked at Dean’s angry, confused face, then at Sam’s calm hazel puppy eyes and reached hands to wrap around Sam’s shoulders. Sam hoped not to drop him but Cas wasn’t that heavy and he was very careful when he slid from the top of the fridge, wrapping his limbs around Sam and hiding in his neck, Sam hugging his waist, Cas’ hair tickling his showered soft skin.

‘How can you touch him?’

‘Because we trust each other. Because I’m taking care of him. Don’t be mean, Dean.’

‘Yeah, don’t be m-en Den’ Cas repeated Sam’s words peeking an eye at Dean and Sam laughed.

‘He doesn’t even know how to English right’ Dean barely helped himself from laughing too.

‘Assbutt’ Cas tried to hit Dean with his tail and Sam caught it just on time.

‘Castiel, don’t. Where did you learn that? Don’t talk like that. It’s not polite.’

‘Sorry…’ Cas mumbled with face in his neck and hugged him tighter.

‘Promise not to be rude with Dean?’

‘Promise’

‘Dean, promise not to be rude with Cas.’

‘But, Sam…’

‘Dean’ Sam insisted.

‘But you are having an alien for a pet. Why don’t you buy a dog?’

‘He is not a pet, Dean. He is a friend’

Dean groaned and slid hand down his face ‘You are so ridiculous’

‘Dean, for god’s sake.’

‘Alright, alright… I promise I will be good with your…’ Sam bitchfaced him ‘I’ll be friendly with Castiel. But don’t come near me or touch my stuff’ He warned the alien at the end and left the kitchen.

Sam brought Cas in his bedroom and left him on the bed.

‘Did he scare you much?’ Cas only nodded and cuddled back into Sam. ‘He will get use to you soon.’ Sam rubbed Cas’ back and Cas arched in the touch.

‘You smell good’ Cas uttered and combed fingers through Sam’s wet hair, his face buried in Sam’s neck. Sam’s muscles twitched when Cas’s fingers slid over his abs and around his waist.

‘Cas, maybe we should dress up. I don’t want us to get cold.’ Sam whispered, but somewhere at the back of his mind, he actually enjoyed Cas’s skin colliding into his, he enjoyed tracing his fingers over his back, he loved Cas’s clinginess onto him.

‘Kay’ Cas pulled back a little and their faces were inches apart, staring right into each other’s eyes. Cas’s breath smelled so good which surprised Sam. ‘Can I braid your hair?’

‘Sure’ Sam answered quietly and lifted chin up to press his lips between Cas’s brows. Cas closed his eyes and they sat like that for far longer than acceptable. Cas’s tail wrapped around Sam’s wrist, his hands still firmly pressed to Sam’s smooth skin. Cas smiled at him when Sam pulled back and he suddenly wanted so badly to taste Cas’s lips, pure curiosity if they were as sweet as his breath.

‘Will you sit still while I dress up? We can go for breakfast together after that’

Cas nodded and untangled himself from Sam. They both felt unusually cold without the touch of the other. Cas was too distracted to play with Sam’s phone again while the Winchester was dressing up. And better because Sam wasn’t ready to walk naked in front of him. Not that Cas would mind. Sam chose t-shirt and plaid shirt and threw them on the bed while searching for jeans and towel for his hair. When he turned he found Cas wearing his shirts.

‘Umm.. those are mine. Your clothes are in your room.’

‘I want this’

‘Fine’ Sam sighed and picked up another shirt. ‘You look like a sack of potatoes in those’ Sam laughed on their way to the kitchen and Cas looked him confused.

‘I want to watch cartoon’

‘Go turn on the TV and find cartoon while I bring breakfast.’

When Sam came back with the tray of eggs, juices and waffles he found Dean and Cas on couch fighting for the remote control, holding it on the opposite sides and pulling hard.

‘Give it to ME’

‘ASSBUTT’ Cas wacked his tail across Dean’s face (not that it hurt or anything because it was too soft)  

‘Castiel’ Sam raised his voice and placed the tray of food on the table, catching his tail in fist. ‘You promised something. Are you both 5-year old?’

‘He started it.’

‘I don’t care who started it. But you both gonna stop.’ Sam sat between them and took the remote giving it to Cas to choose cartoon.’

‘HEY’ Dean protested.

‘Dean, please just let him watch’ Sam pleaded with puppy eyes, tired of those fights.

Dean sighed irritated and left them alone.

Again Cas cuddled into Sam and he had to feed him from hand. Sam squirmed multiple times of the way Cas’s mouth was working on his fingers, Sam’s hand caressing his waist. 


	7. Let's Bath the Alien

Later one night Sam hurried to go shopping in the supermarket. There was discount after 6p.m. He was heading to the cash desk when Dean called him.

‘Yes, Dean I got you pie.’

_‘Umm, yeah awesome. But that’s not it. It’s your pet.’_

‘My pet?’ Sam frowned.

_‘Castiel. He has occupied the couch and hisses at me. He doesn’t let me watch TV.’_

‘I will be home in a few minutes. Tell him I said to behave.’

_‘Castiel, Sam said that you have to give me the remote control right now’_

Sam sighed and rubbed his eye. Dean never listened.

‘ _Sam, please come and deal with him’_

‘Yes, I’m coming. Try to find a way to get him in the bathtub. He needs to get washed.’

Dean tried to protest but Sam promised him 2 pies and he managed to agree eventually. Sam hurried to get done with the shopping and go home. It was the first time he has left Dean and Castiel alone for 2 hours and he was worried how they were going to cope with each other. Sam was always doing everything for Castiel. He wanted TV - Sam was snatching the remote from Dean’s hands and handed it to Castiel. He was hungry in the middle of the night – Sam was up to prepare him something. Cas was going in Dean’s room sometimes, touching his stuff and Deal yelled at him really loud when he caught him the first time. The second time he had pulled Cas’ tail hard and had pushed him out the door. Cas was hurt and afraid of Dean and had cried quietly under his covers until Sam had found him. He had hugged Cas to his chest while he told him everything. Sam had gotten really mad and had had awful fight with Dean.

‘He is not an animal, Dean. You can’t treat him like a piece of trash.’ Sam had yelled.

‘What was he doing in my room without permission? I want him away from me and my stuff. He is not human, Sam. And I don’t understand that need of yours to look after him as if he is a baby. How the hell you decided it was a good idea to keep an alien here? His place is not in our home.’

‘Where is his place then, Dean? Somewhere people in white will do experiments on him? He is alone and he is afraid! He will be treated like a freak if someone else finds him. He may die of fear if he is someone else’s hands. You have to deal to live with him because I’m not going to give up on Castiel. Not when he is too lost and scared to take care of himself.’

They hadn’t discussed it after that and Dean tried. He tried to be better with Castiel. He had apologized to the alien and had talked to him about his planet and kind. About his kind Cas could tell him a lot more than for his planet.

‘You… you were a baby when you were launched into space?’

‘I don’t remember much. Almost nothing. But I’m waiting. My kind, my family must know I’m gone and they must come and take me on the mother ship.’

Dean had had a lot of questions about it but Sam had pulled him just on time to ask him to end the conversation before Cas have got upset.

Really worried of how Dean dealt with Cas and his before-bed-bath he hurried to drive home. He left the grocery in the kitchen and put some stuff in the fridge. He called Dean and Cas and headed to the bathroom. In the hallway he almost stepped on sweets that were lined in a path and leading somewhere. Sam followed confused and met Dean in the bathroom with a package of mixed sweets.

‘What are you doing? You had to get Cas in the bath…’

‘I am’ Dean grinned and poured a handful of M&Ms in his mouth.

‘Dean, he is not a 3-year old, he is not some sort of an animal. He is not going to be so stupid to follow the path of sweets.’

‘Sam, you are home!’ Cas was standing at the door frame, pockets stuffed with sweets. He dropped those in his hands and stepped to hug Sam. ‘I missed you’ he smiled in the man’s shirt.

Sam chuckled and gently wrapped arms around him ‘I was gone for only 2 hours. And Cas, don’t follow any suspicious paths. And as you are finally here, it’s time for a bath.’

Cas lifted chin up with his kitty blue pleading eyes ‘Can I not take bath?’

‘No, you have to take bath. It’s been near two weeks since you are here and… you don’t stink and you don’t look dirty but…’

‘I clean myself’ Cas shot fast hoping to skip the bath. Both Sam and Dean frowned. ‘I lick my skin and I use my tail to reach the spots that my hands can’t reach.’

‘I’m out of here’ Dean felt as if he could vomit and left the bathroom as fast as possible.

‘Oh… alright. I understand. But… let’s try the human way. And if you don’t like it or have troubles with it I will leave you do it your way.’

Sam barely pushed Cas under the water. It was warm and after few minutes Cas finally relaxed in it. They both seemed didn’t care that Cas was completely naked. It didn’t stop Sam of admiring Cas’ perfect smooth skin and the muscles flexing beneath it. And Sam blushed a bit when he thought that Cas had really sweet round butt and the tail was gracefully appearing right at the end of his spine, the base settled in the beginning of his butt crack. Sam grabbed some shampoo, shower gel and a sponge and knelt on the rug next to the bathtub. Cas jumped out of the water and hugged Sam, all the water from him soaking in Sam’s clothes. And before Sam could do anything he felt Cas’ tongue licking his neck and he froze. Gentle fingers slid in his hair and his tongue kept licking, changing from long and wet to small and careful and behind Sam’s ear.

‘Hey, Cas, what are you doin’?’ Sam pulled back confused but unable to stop smiling.  

‘I’m cleaning you’ Cas smiled, not taking his blue eyes off Sam’s.

‘Thank you but…’ Sam laughed and pushed him back in the bathtub ‘I usually take showers and I don’t know how healthy is for you to lick me… Just sit here and relax.

‘Alright’ Cas nodded and did as he was told ‘But one day I will clean you in my way, okay?’

‘Maybe. Now sit and let me wash you.’

Sam proceeded washing Cas’ hair first. He was gently rubbing shampoo in his scalp, cleaning the strands of black hair. He tugged Cas’ fluffy ears a few times and Cas splashed water onto him with a yelp. Sam apologized and continued cleaning. Cas was playing with bubbles and a rubber duck meanwhile. He glimpsed at Sam and noticed how concentrated he was on the hair and the alien grabbed a handful of bubbles bringing them to his mouth.

‘Oh, Cas, no, no.’ Sam slapped his hand and splashed more water ‘That’s soap bubbles. You don’t eat that, Cas. I can’t drive you to ER if you do it.’

Cas kept playing with the rubber duck while Sam continued showering him – neck, back, chest, arms, legs and belly but he didn’t go to the ‘dangerous zone’ though Cas didn’t seem to mind. He was too busy drowning the duck.

‘And you are done’ Sam smiled and sat down to the bathtub. ‘The water will cool down a lot very soon, so I offer we wrap you in a towel and go in the bedroom.’

‘My fingers wrinkled’ Cas almost poked Sam’s eyes out when he showed him.

‘That’s a sign it’s time to go out.’

‘Quack, quack’ Cas squeezed the duck.

‘We can take it with us if you want’

Cas shook head and left the rubber duck on the side. He leaned over the edge of the bathtub and cupped Sam’s face in his hands, watching him really closely ‘You are my duckling, Sam’.

Sam wasn’t sure what Cas meant or if it meant anything at all, but he didn’t really care. Castiel wasn’t afraid of him, and he really needed to touch Sam every once in a while. Sam didn’t want to pull back. Cas smelled so nice and clean, his breath was as clean and fresh as the first time they met. The touch was soft like no other touch Sam ever felt. It was gentle and careful. Cas obviously adored Sam and called him pet names.

‘Duck, you’re skin has colours too’ Cas tilted head at Sam’s blushing and the man hurried to stand up and take Cas’ warm towel. He bit his bottom lip and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It was so stupid and Sam tried to shake the feeling away but… he couldn’t.

Sam spread the towel and used it to limit his own sight towards Cas’ nakedness while he was going out of the water. His tail bristled with the cool air in the bathroom and Sam hurried to wrap him from behind, stroking his arms and hugging him briefly while leading him out of the bathroom.

They sat on Sam’s bed and the man took out another smaller towel to wipe Castiel’s wet hair. He covered his head and face entirely and started brushing fast.

‘Saaaaaaaaam’ Cas’s voice slowly got louder while Sam was laughing ‘I’m feeling dizzy.’ 

‘That’s for splashing half bathtub on me’ Sam explained quietly and tossed the towel back from Cas’s face but it was still covering his head.

Sam continued brushing his hair carefully, some black strands falling over Cas’ forehead. Cas’ face started glowing slightly in pink, glimpsing at Sam under thick black lashes. Sam chuckled when he saw Cas’ reaction to his care.

‘You are just amazing’ Sam whispered and leaned closer to Cas, keeping him with the towel from not moving.

They sat close, staring at each other’s eyes, smiling goofily. Sam tucked the edges of the towel and kissed Cas’ pink nose, the alien closing eyes and keeping steady on Sam’s knees. But Sam didn’t pull back. He moved lips from Cas nose and slowly bowed head just a little bit, his nose brushed into Cas and his lips pressed into Cas’ dusty purple ones. Sam was gentle, slow, it was like a dream but so real. Neither of them was breathing. It was just a brush of pair of lips until Cas parted his just a little so his bottom slipped between Sam’s warm lips. It tasted sweet and Sam could swear he has never tasted softer lips before. They had no idea how much it passed when Sam finally pulled back.

‘You can’t just… make me do that.’

‘It wasn’t me’ Cas tilted head and carefully held Sam’s jaw between his fingers ‘I’m an alien but I don’t have the power to manipulate human’s actions. Or emotions. I’m not much different than you.’

Sam knew it well. He was completely aware it was his own action. It felt right and on place and he wanted more. Cas have responded - he wanted it too. The man was splitting however. He couldn’t let something like this to happen. They came from different planets. They just knew each other for 2 weeks and Sam didn’t know what have triggered him to act this way. His heart was pounding, his thoughts like a storm in his head. He had to stand up, dress Cas up and lead him to his bedroom. He had to end it.  

Sam pushed the towel away from Cas’ head and the alien fluttered his ears. Sam leaned towards him and their lips smashed a bit rougher and needy. Sam held Cas’ shoulder, hand sliding on the side of his head. They kissed each other’s bottom and upper lip, little kitty cat brief kisses. Sam was leaning forward, fingers gripping and tugging on the towel until it fell off Cas’ shoulder, revealing soft naked showered skin. Cas freed his hands and carefully settled them on Sam’s neck. Sam’s lips kept peppering him with kisses – his nose, his cheeks and jaw, down his throat and neck. He let go of the towel and his big hand traveled under Cas’ arm and rested between his shoulder blades, slowly sliding down to his lower back. Cas arched in the touch and buried face in Sam’s hair, humming in content with Sam’s lips on his sensitive skin. He slowed down and pulled back a bit to look at Cas.

‘Are you purring?’ He whispered and listened carefully.

‘Maybe’ Cas shrugged a bit alarmed of Sam’s reaction. He wasn’t sure if that was okay.

Sam smirked and tugged the back of Cas’ hair for Cas to lift chin up and the man leaned down, sucking mouth to Cas’ throat until he felt the slight vibration and quiet purr.

Their make out ended not to long after they started, when Sam felt Cas shuddering and his skin running cold. Cas dressed up and cuddled in Sam’s warmth for the night.    


	8. Morning with an Alien

Sam took a deep breath and fluttered with eyelids. A small smile crept on his lips. He slept so well and mostly thanks to the sweet thing in his arms. Their legs were tangled, Castiel’s head resting on Sam’s chest, his left arm around Sam’s waist. Sam turned on the lamp and tilted head to look at Cas. He was calm and so sweet. His tail was calm under the cover, and his ears weren’t twitching. He was in complete peace in Sam’s arms. The man was honored, amazed. The alien, Castiel, truly trusted him and Sam wasn’t going to let him down. He was so adorable with the messy soft black hair, parted lips, thick eyelashes. Sam just wanted to cup his face and shower him with kisses. But he didn’t want to wake him up yet.

Sam combed fingers through his hair and the fluffy ears twitched by the touch. Sam gently brushed them with fingertips and they twitched again. Were they ticklish or it was some sort of a tic? Sam stretched arms above his head and yawned hard and before he could help it he groaned when exhaling and hurried to cover his mouth. He blinked the sleepy tears away and suddenly saw Cas staring at him with wide eyes.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked and held Sam’s hand, pulling it off his mouth.

‘Yeah’ Sam smiled and rested hand on Cas’ shoulder ‘m sorry I woke you up’

‘Are you crying?’ Cas’s brows locked with concern, head tilted and he brushed the corners of Sam’s eyes.

‘No’ Sam laughed low and sleepy and Cas got goosebumps. ‘I just yawned too hard. Happens to everyone.’  He couldn’t help and yawned again and when he stopped Cas was yawning too. ‘It’s contagious’

‘Is that bad? It happens to both of us already.’

‘No, Cas, it’s okay. It’s a reaction. When you see someone yawning or just hear the word and you can’t help but.. yaaaa-‘ Sam did it again ‘-wn’

‘Stooooop’ Cas whined and yawned again, covering his face with hands. Sam laughed.

‘Can I stand up? Have to visit the toilet and go prepare breakfast.’

‘Alright’ Cas smiled but when Sam tried to stand up he pushed his chest down. Sam looked him in surprise. He was stronger than he seemed. ‘I want kiss first’

‘You liked it, didn’t you?’ Sam smirked and wrapped arms around him.

‘Please’ Cas whispered with the most adorable face Sam has ever seen.

Sam griped his waist and neck and carefully rolled over so he lay over Cas. He held on Sam’s shoulders and stared him right in the eyes.

‘I’m not really good at this’   

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Sam whispered and leaned down barely brushing lips over Castiel’s soft purple ones. He was teasing and trying to make him need it. ‘Why do you want to kiss me?’

‘I have… some sort of … attraction to you. Need…’ Cas exhaled the unfinished sentence. His breath smelled so good when it rushed through Sam’s nose and his body strained. He needed Cas too. He felt himself trying to restrain. He had to be gentle with Cas. The previous night was his first kiss. Sam was his first in everything. He had to be careful. ‘And why you are willing to kiss me when I say I want?’

‘Honestly? I don’t know. I just really like you’ Sam smiled, dimples cutting their ways in his cheeks.

Cas tangled fingers carefully in Sam’s bangs, his heat soaking in his own body. Cas loved Sam’s warmth and needed him close. He was so happy Sam wasn’t intending to pull away. He only cut the distance. Brief kitty kiss on Cas’ lips, then some tease on the corners of his mouth, Cas held his face and pressed lips hard into Sam’s, chin lifted up. Sam exhaled and tilted head on the other side, brushing nose into Castiel’s, and parting his lips to take Cas’s bottom one. He pulled with a pop noise and pushed back at his lips, teasing with a tongue. Cas felt the wetness, the demand and his heart banged in his ribcage, his chest acquiring slight red glowing. But he didn’t allow access.

‘Usually, you have to crack a bit’ Sam whispered, but Cas only blushed and turned head away. ‘Alright, it’s okay. Maybe next time.’ Sam kissed his temple and stood up walking out the room.

When he finished in the toilet Cas was waiting him in the hallway.

‘Are you mad?’ He whispered with concern.

‘No, Cas of course not’ Sam chuckled and caught his hand leading him to the kitchen. ‘We are not doing anything you don’t like. I just thought you wanted to kiss’

‘I do’ Cas jumped in front of him. ‘But it’s … strange to me… your mouth is wet.’

‘So is yours’ Sam laughed ‘Saliva. Everyone has it. You can’t kiss drily.’

‘You have to teach me a lot of things.’

‘I definitely will’ Sam knocked Cas’ nose with a finger and went to the fridge. Before he opened the door he turned back ‘Cas? Can we…let’s keep it a secret from Dean okay?’

‘What to keep a secret?’ Cas frowned.

‘You know … that we kissed.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t think he will approve. Let’s just… don’t say anything for now. Let’s act as always. I will decide when to tell him.’

That day Castiel was clingier to Sam more than ever. And not that Sam didn’t like it but he wasn’t used to it and many times asked him to give him some space. Having someone constantly around him, touching him was a bit overwhelming. Castiel sensed his anxiety and pulled back to his own interesting stuff like playing on Sam’s phone, surfing the web and learning new stuff and soon he and Sam were passionately discussing Earth holidays and celebrations like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter and many others. Cas was really excited and wanted to celebrate.

Later, after dinner, Dean grabbed his pie and moved in front of the TV. Castiel looked for dessert but he didn’t find anything. And Sam hasn’t thought to take something for Cas. They three sat to watch TV before bed and Castiel tugged on Sam’s sleeve, pointing at the pie in Dean’s hands.

‘Dean, can you please cut a slice for Cas?’

‘Excuse me?’ Dean raised brows and stopped chewing.

‘I forgot to take something sweet for him’

‘And what exactly am I supposed to do?’

‘Just give him a slice okay?’

‘Like hell I will.’

‘Please, Dean’ Cas tilted head and licked lips at the sight of the apple pie.

‘Don’t you dare touch my pie’ Dean warned and stood up, leaving the room.

Cas curled and sank in the couch in silence. Even when Sam squeezed his shoulder, Cas didn’t respond.

‘It’s getting late but I can try to make you something sweet. There is a jar of honey if you want.’

‘I want to go to bed’ Cas mumbled and stood up, without even looking at Sam.

Sam didn’t know what to do. He followed Cas and tried to talk to him thought the closed bedroom door but Cas didn’t respond. Sam got angry and went to fight with Dean.

‘Why you have to be such an asshole?’

‘Is the baby crying?’

‘Why are you so tight-fisted? I could buy you a new pie. He just wanted a slice.’

‘I don’t like him. I don’t share pie with anyone I don’t like’

‘We talked about it. We have to look after him.’

‘No! YOU have to look after him. Come on, Sammy, he is not a child. I didn’t sign up for this. Castiel’s place is not here. You have to accept it.’

Sam snorted and shook head, heading out of the kitchen.

‘You are too different Sammy. He can’t change for us and we can’t change for him. His place is not here. He will be always miserable.’

Sam stood with back at Dean. And he was right. No matter how hard Sam would try, Castiel’s home wasn’t the planet Earth. Sam and Dean weren’t his family and still Sam was trying his best to babysit him. But Dean was right about that too. Castiel wasn’t a child. Definitely not after they kissed.


End file.
